Drunken Alec Tells All
by FantysmalAdorations
Summary: Jace's gift to Magnus for his engagement is a little secret about Alec. The secret? Alec has no filter when he's drunk, and he never remembers it in the morning. Magnus knows exactly what to do. Rated M for Smut. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, I'm not dead if you're reading Make the Move. I will get to it eventually, but I've been working on two other stories and this short story. **  
**On a different note, I got the idea for this at a family dinner which is kind of fucked up, but it's because I was watching a Christmas special where I was admiring a lovely looking human being in an over sized sweater. Anyway, I hope you like it and tell me what you think! :)**

Robert tapped his silverware against his wine glass, rising from his seat. The dining hall in the institute was covered in gold and blue decorations, all of the tables covered in delicate white table cloths. "I would like to propose a toast," Robert said, his voice deep and booming. He sounded almost hesitant, an unusual feeling for him. "To my son. I know I wasn't completely on board with you from the beginning, I guess it's just my traditional up bringing, but I want you to know how happy I am for you. You not only exceeded my hopes that you would become a great shadowhunter, but you also found someone to accompany you in your journey to protect our world. I'm proud of you, Alexander," Robert said, a large smile on his aging face. He raised his glass of wine, "To my eldest, Alexander, and my son in law Magnus. May your lives have peace from here on."

Everyone held their glasses up and toasted, sipping the expensive wine that Maryse had been inclined to buy for the engagement party. Music started playing, and the entire hall was filling with chatter. Maryse and Robert were talking with the Patrick and Jia, Simon and Clary were admiring the chocolate syrup fountain, Isabelle was sitting with Helen while Aline was dancing with Julian, and Jace was in a deep conversation with Tessa about weapons of choice. Most of the individuals who Magnus had invited were sticking close to one another, still not so keen to the idea of being in the institute. Catarina, Malcolm, and a few other close acquaintances were chatting by the band.

"Cheers, love," Magnus said to his future husband.

Alec blushed, his hand entwined with Magnus' under the table. He sipped at the scarlet liquid, his lips so delicately drawing it into his mouth. "Cheers," Alec replied quietly. Magnus stared for a long moment at his four year boyfriend. He had not changed at all since he was eighteen years old. Of course, he had changed his hair style to not look so shaggy, and he made an effort to wear better clothes, but he still looked as beautiful, young, and radiant as the first day Magnus laid eyes on him.

Noticing that Magnus had been staring, Alec looked over with a goofy smile, "What?"

Magnus smiled, sighing softly, "I was merely admiring your stunning good looks, darling," he honestly replied. Alec's blush returned again, partially because of the compliment and partially because it was his fourth glass of wine. Magnus knew he was drinking in excess because it was stressful for him to be the center of attention, so he just kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.

"Magnus," Jace said, having left Tessa with Brother Zachariah, "May I steal you from Alec for a moment?"

Typically, Magnus would have responded with something snarky, but he was trying to behave for Alec. Also, Jace looked quite serious. Magnus looked to Alec for approval, standing up from his chair and following Jace from the room when Alec nodded at him.

Jace led him to the far corner of the room by the angel fountain. He stood proper, but his tie was undone and his hair was mussed. Magnus on the other hand had his all black suit perfect down to the last button and his dark blue tie was even clipped to his black shirt. Alec had argued with him, making him wear his hair down because that's the way he like it. Magnus only allowed it because Alec wore a green tie and let Magnus style his hair.

"I want to give you something, Magnus," Jace said seriously, though he didn't make a move to give Magnus anything.

"And what would that be?" Magnus asked, slightly confused.

Jace took a long sip from his wine, enjoying Magnus' befuddlement a little too much, "I'm going to tell you a story."

Intrigued and slightly annoyed, Magnus unconsciously leaned a little closer. "Go on, then," he said a bit rudely.

Jace tsked him, "Manners." Jace didn't allow Magnus time to speak as he dove right into his story. "Once upon a time, Jace decided to let responsible Alec have one night to let go and do whatever he wanted," Jace said, speaking majestically. "It was kind Jace's seventeenth birthday gift to Alec. He asked young Alec what he wanted to do most in the world to which our fair princess replied that he wanted to get shitfaced," Jace said with a smile at his fond memory. Magnus was quite surprised. Alec often refused to drink any alcoholic drink unless it was a special occasion. "Jace thought there would be no harm in it, but kind Jace was quite wrong."

"Do you have to keep talking in that silly manner?" Magnus interrupted.

"Yes," Jace said dismissively before continuing his story. "That night, young Alec drank his heart out. He downed an entire bottle of vodka in ten minutes, topping it off with a fruity drink he ordered from the bar. Because of his large and lanky moose-like figure, he had a surprisingly high tolerance for alcohol."

"That's because he's a shadowhunter, not because of his figure," Magnus pointed out. "Which is most definitely not moose-like."

Jace waved of his comment, "Probably a little of both." Jace put his empty wine glass at the foot of the fountain. "However, with two more drinks in him, Alec was properly wasted. Kind Jace brought him back to the institute, depositing him in his room, but before Jace could leave, Alec grabbed his arm and stopped him." Jace paused for a long moment, and Magnus was scared that maybe something had happened that night that he didn't want to know about. "Apparently, young Alec had a lot of secrets that he wanted to share. He told Jace about being gay and having a crush on him. He told him of his concerns about Isabelle dating downworlders," Jace paused, laughing a little. "It's a bit ironic," he said before he continued. "And he happened to tell Jace a lot more embarrassing things that Jace refuses to ever repeat."

"Like what?" Magnus asked, wanting to know so bad that he gripped Jace's elbow in anticipation.

Jace brushed his hand aside, "Jace refuses to repeat them, because he doesn't want to think of his brother that way. Anyway, the point of the story is that Alec told Jace every secret he had while he was drunk. Down to the last 'it was me who ate Izzy's bagel' confession, but when Jace went to talk to young Alec in the morning about all of his secrets, young Alec did not recall telling him anything. In fact, young Alec could not remember past his fruity drink."

Magnus stared in awe, not able to mask his intrigue. "Did you tell him that he told you all of those things?"

Jace had a shit eating smirk on his face, "He still doesn't know. When he's drunk, he answers any question you want with one hundred percent honesty, but he never remembers you asking him or even him answering you. It's perfect, but it is almost impossible to get him drunk. After the first time, I only succeeded in getting him drunk one other time. He was barely drunk, though. It was more of a slight buzz, but he still didn't remember it in the morning."

Magnus smiled broadly, "Jace, this is the best gift I have ever received," he said, already making a mental list of questions he wanted to ask his fiancee.

"I only gave this to you because I know you will use it well and I know that I can trust you. You really make him happy, and I couldn't be more delighted to have you as a brother in law of sorts." Jace gave him an honest smile, one that Magnus reciprocated. "But don't worry, I'll still buy you a waffle iron as a wedding present."

Magnus rolled his eyes and laughed, "Thank you," he said sincerely, not referring to the waffle iron.

"You're welcome," Jace said, patting Magnus on the back as they started walking back towards Alec.

"What's his favorite drink?" Magnus asked, suddenly.

"Easily vodka. He likes all of his drinks unbearably bitter. Even his coffee."

"Excellent," Magnus said, having already snapped two bottles of Effen Vodka from the Netherlands into his apartment.

Jace tossed a wave at Alec and a wink at Magnus before going to find Clary. Magnus took his seat next to Alec again, watching him as he chatted with his mother. Maryse saw her future son in law and said a quick goodbye to her son. She told him they didn't have to stay around if they wanted to go celebrate on their own.

Alec turned to Magnus, "Do you want to leave?" he asked, his fingers looping into Magnus'.

"It's up to you darling. We could go home now, or we can stay until dawn. I don't care which."

Alec sighed heavily, finishing off his wine. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were a little hazy. Magnus knew it would only take a few sips of his Dutch vodka to get Alec completely drunk. "Let's go home," Alec said, standing on his shaky feet and pulling Magnus along with him. They quickly made their way around the room, saying their goodbyes and thanking all of their guests before they hailed a cab and headed toward the apartment.

...

Magnus was sitting on his favorite leather chair with Alec on his lap. They were watching a film about some mundie ship wrecking, but Magnus was barely paying any attention. He had a bigger agenda on his mind. And that bigger agenda was sitting next to him with glassy eyes and alcohol on his breath.

"Would you like a glass of vodka, darling? I imported it from the Netherlands." Magnus saw a spark in Alec's eye.

"I really shouldn't," he finally said, sounding defeated, "I've had a lot of wine tonight."

Magnus gently kissed Alec's neck, his arms wrapping tight around his waist. "Relax, darling, we aren't going anywhere. What would it hurt to have another drink?" Magnus snapped his fingers, a half full glass in his hand. He shifted so that he could take a drink, letting the bitter sweet smell tickle Alec's nose. Magnus personally hated vodka. He preferred to drink the more pleasant drinks; champagne, wine, and the occasional gin.

Alec's nostrils flared a little, and he leaned his head against Magnus' shoulder. "Maybe just a sip," he said, his cheeks holding splotches of red. Magnus handed Alec the glass, watching him with amusement as he drank almost half of the remaining liquid in one sip. Alec moaned quietly, tossing back the rest of the drink in a quick motion.

"Would you like another glass?" Magnus asked, snapping the bottle into his hand.

Alec seemed to have a battle with himself before nodding in agreement, "Please."

Magnus smiled, kissing his cheek as he pour the drink. "You're so well mannered," he said quietly.

Alec eagerly drank, "I used to not be," he said.

"What do you mean? I can't imagine an Alexander Lightwood that is not well mannered. I wouldn't think Maryse would allow it."

Alec snorted. "When I was thirteen, I went through a rebellious stage. I never said please or thank you."

Magnus chuckled, "Is that all you did in your rebellious stage?"

Alec looked at him, setting down his newly emptied glass on the coffee table. "It was a big deal," Alec said, seriously. "I felt guilty about it for a long time."

"You are too sweet," Magnus said, his arms around his fiancee again. He was glad he had decided to sit in the leather armchair, because if Alec wanted to sit anywhere near him, he had to sit on his lap or the terribly uncomfortable arm rest. Guess which he chose.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a moment, and Magnus almost thought Alec fell asleep before he heard his delicate voice.

"Magnus," Alec said softly, almost a whisper.

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus replied in kind.

"I think I'm drunk," he said, his dazed blue eyes staring up into Magnus'.

Magnus internally jumped for joy, but he kept his face straight, "Why would you say that, darling?"

Alec licked his lips before capturing the bottom one between his teeth. "I feel fuzzy," he said, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Would you like to lie down?" Magnus asked, hoping that he could get in a few questions before Alec fell asleep. It was already nearing midnight.

Alec nodded and tried to stand up. He was swaying a little, trying to maintain his balance. Magnus stood as well, stretching a moment before he took Alec's hand and led him to the bedroom. Walking proved to be a little difficult for Alec to manage, but he only stumbled once.

Magnus made sure he was sitting on the bed before he went over to his dresser to find some nice pajamas. "What would you like to wear to bed tonight?" Magnus asked, figuring that Alec would ask for his flannel pajama pants like always.

"Nothing," Alec said, before blushing and covering his mouth. "I, uh, mean, I have nothing in particular in mind," he mended.

Magnus smirked. Alec's filter had been washed away with the alcohol. "I don't know, Alec," Magnus said as he removed his shirt, "I liked your first answer better." Magnus saw Alec blush a little, but he was unbuttoning his dress shirt anyway. His fingers were having a little trouble with the buttons, but once he got halfway down, he just pulled the shirt over his head.

Magnus continued until he was completely undressed. He slipped into the bed, watching as Alec stood and fumbled with his belt. "Goddamn it," he cursed.

"Allow me," Magnus said, gracefully sitting up and beckoning Alec over to him. He undid the belt and helped Alec remove his remaining clothes.

"Thanks," Alec muttered, climbing into the bed with Magnus. They both got underneath the covers, and Magnus snapped the lights out. "I will never get used to your magic," Alec said quietly. "It surprises me every time you use it."

Magnus smirked, his hand running over Alec's stomach, blue sparks electrifying his skin. "I suppose that's an advantage for me."

Alec's head fell back against the pillow with a moan, "That's not the only advantage you have."

"Oh?" Magnus said, knowing that he was about to hear things he had been patiently awaiting since his conversation with Jace. "What are some of the others?" Magnus' hand came to a gentle rest at Alec's hip, using his other hand to prop up his head and look at Alec in the dim moonlight.

Alec's eyes were closed, but he didn't look tired in the slightest. Magnus figured he was probably just thinking rather than trying to fall asleep. "Your experience," Alec said quietly, his ever present blush flaring.

"Care to explain?" Magnus asked, his fingers drawing small circles at his fiancee's waist.

Alec sighed, "You've done everything. I can never be as good as you, especially in bedroom stuff," Alec said, his eyes opening to stare up at Magnus. He looked embarrassed and a flash of his shyness blossomed.

"Experience doesn't mean quality," Magnus said. "You are more than incredible at _bedroom stuff_," he said, quoting Alec's earlier phrase. "Honestly, I was terrible in bed until I was near fifty. You've learned a lot faster than I did."

Alec's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Magnus said, chuckling a little bit.

"I used to be really scared," Alec said, a little abruptly. "I was scared that I wouldn't be any good and you would break up with me. That's why I waited nearly ten months before we did anything. I knew deep down you weren't that shallow, but I still felt like I would never be enough," Alec said, his insecurities making Magnus' heart swell.

"Oh darling," he kissed Alec for a long sweet moment, "I would never leave you over something so silly. Sex isn't everything, but it is a big plus."

Alec smiled, "Yes it is," he agreed.

Magnus suddenly got an idea. Alec was usually too shy and reserved to say what he liked and didn't like in bed. Magnus always asked, but Alec would just blush and change the subject or say that anything Magnus did was fine. Now, Magnus could find out exactly what Alec liked. "Do you have any fetishes?" he asked after their silent moment.

Despite his drunken state, Alec was still a little hesitant. "I have... a lot of fetishes."

Magnus nearly moaned, "I want to hear them all. Tell me what turns you on, Alexander." Magnus had shifted so that he was lying on top of Alec, peering deep into his eyes. Alec's hands came up around his waist, holding him in place.

"Killing demons is number one," Alec said immediately. "I love the adrenaline that it gives me, and all of the fighting makes me sweaty and so hot."

Magnus saw Alec's eyes dilating and his own breath was starting to leave him in small pants. "What else? Tell me more," he said eagerly. This was a dream come true.

Alec's hands tightened a little on Magnus' hips. "Your nails," Alec admitted. "I love when you scratch them down my back." Magnus could feel Alec start to harden a little beneath him. "Like the first time we had sex and you broke the skin on my back an made me bleed. That was one of the hottest things you've ever done," Alec said, his voice a little slurred, but not so much that Magnus couldn't understand what he was saying.

Magnus sat up on his knees, "Like this?" he asked, raking his nails down from Alec's neck to his chest and down to his stomach. He didn't break the skin, but it turned an angry red color. Alec moaned deeply, his hands falling from Magnus' hips and fisting into the sheets instead.

"Just like that," he gasped.

"Keep going," Magnus said. Though he was incredibly turned on at the moment, he wanted to know everything.

"I like it when you bite me," Alec said, unashamed as the alcohol coursed through his veins. "And when you abuse the bruises a day later with your tongue," Alec shivered. Magnus could see that he was most definitely turned on, but he continued anyway. "I love when you wear those leather pants with the six buttons on the front. The ones that are so tight on you," Alec said, his hands running up and down the front of Magnus' thighs.

"But you tell me not to wear them when we go out on dates," Magnus protested, a little confused. If Alec liked them so much, why wouldn't he want him to wear them?

Alec laughed, "Yeah, because I don't want to be super horny while we are in public." Magnus snorted. "I'm not kidding," Alec said, a little more serious. "Before we started having sex, and you wore those pants, I would make up some lame excuse to leave so I could go home and finger myself for an hour."

Magnus gasped quietly, still sitting on Alec's thighs, his knees on either side of him. "You finger yourself?" he asked in a whisper, afraid if he said it too loud it wouldn't be true.

Alec nodded, "I would use a... you know, but I've always been too embarrassed to buy one."

Magnus' eyes rolled back in his head. Even when Alec was talking about using a dildo, he was still shy. "Is there anything else that gets you that hot?"

Alec's cheeks flooded with dark color. Magnus didn't know if it was the question, or the answer he was thinking about. "You in a sweater."

Surprised, Magnus laughed, "What?"

Alec nodded matter of factly, "You wore one to our Christmas party. That's the only time I've ever seen you in one, but I still look at the pictures when you're gone to help a client." Alec sighed, his face conveying pleasure. "It's a little odd that for some reason you in a sweater gets me hot. You'd think I would want you in no clothes, and I really prefer you that way most of the time, but sweaters on you are just so sexy."

Magnus moaned, leaning down over Alec again and pulling him into a kiss. It was a kiss that was full of passion and lust. "I'm going to fuck you into this mattress," Magnus said as he broke from the kiss to bite at Alec's jaw.

"That too," Alec said, his hands running up and down Magnus' back.

"What?" Magnus said, not really paying attention to Alec's voice anymore.

"I like it when you talk like that to me. Especially when we are- _oh God -_ in p-public and you whisper it in my ear."

Magnus pulled back from a series of hickeys he was trailing down Alec's neck. He pressed his lips against Alec's ear, "Spread your legs, darling, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk."

Alec moaned so loud that it vibrated through Magnus' chest. His legs fell open, Magnus quickly finding his spot between them. Magnus wasted no time, snapping a bottle of lubrication into his hand. He spread the gel like liquid onto his fingers, teasing Alec's entrance for a moment before sliding his middle finger into him. Alec's moaning returned, his hands holding onto Magnus' shoulders. Magnus began kissing his neck again, letting his teeth drag from behind his ear down to his collarbone. He inserted his ring finger, scissoring Alec in a way that made the boy bite his lip and drop his hips against the digits. His breathing was already rapid and erratic.

"Oh, God, Alexander, you get me so hard," Magnus said, trying to talk dirty to Alec. It had been a long while since he had been with someone who like to be talked to like that.

Alec moaned again, his hands going behind Magnus' neck, pulling him down for a sloppy kiss as Magnus slid in his index finger. He reached as far as he could, stroking Alec's prostate.

Alec's head slammed back against the pillows as his hips moved wantonly against Magnus' fingers. "M-Magnus," he moaned, his eye shut tight in pleasure.

"Yes, darling?" Magnus said, enjoying Alec's moans.

Alec was flushed, from the alcohol, the sex, and his own embarrasement even in his drunken state. "I-I want you inside me. Please," Alec begged, his eyes opening and staring up at his fiancee with lust.

Magnus removed his fingers, snapping an already lubricated condom on. He grabbed the inside of Alec's thighs, spreading his legs a little more. He positioned himself, teasing Alec briefly before finally pushing in. Alec screamed in both pleasure and pain, though is was more pleasant than hurt. The heat was incredible, and it made him bite into Alec's neck while he waited for Alec to get adjusted.

"Please move," Alec said, his hands moving to hold onto Magnus' hips and move him. Magnus followed his command, pressing himself in and out of Alec's heat. His lips connected with Alec's again, the kiss sloppy. Magnus grabbed the backs of Alec's knees, pushing them towards his chest. Alec whimpered at the change of position, his neck arching and his chest rising off the bed. Magnus' pace quickened and he bit down on Alec's lip, making him gasp.

"Magnus," the bend in Alec's knee being hooked over Magnus' shoulders. He had slowed his pace at this, being more gentle. They had never tried this position before, but Alec seemed to be enjoying it. "Ugh," he groaned, his hands moving to grip the sheets.

Magnus' hips were grinding into Alec painfully slow, "Tell me what you want," Magnus demanded into Alec's ear.

Alec was getting frustrated, "Bite my neck and fuck me harder," he said, sighing in relief when Magnus obeyed him. Magnus' hands grasped Alec's shoulders to keep him still, his nails digging into the skin as he felt tension in his stomach increasing. His teeth moved to the other side of Alec's neck, biting, sucking, and tugging on the skin there. As he leaned further down, Magnus thanked every shadowhunter training class that Alec was this flexible.

Magnus could feel his climax building up, so he tried to bring Alec just as close. He lifted off of Alec, going up on his knees to get better leverage. Alec's legs, still bent at the knee, fell off of Magnus' shoulder back onto the bed. Magnus' hand came up to grasp Alec's cock, giving him long over due friction. He shifted just a little more, hitting his prostate causing him to scream.

"_Holy fuck!_" Alec screamed, biting down on his lip afterward, causing it to bleed. Magnus leaned down to kiss away the blood as Alec was dangerously close. He rested his forehead against Alec's and drug his nails down his side all the way to his ass, staring him in the eyes the whole time. Alec's eyes rolled back and he gasped as he came, more than usual, all over his chest. His body spasmed around Magnus, making his orgasm come immediately after. He dug his nails into Alec and bit down harshly on his neck while he thrust into him a final time, lingering a moment before pulling out.

"That was amazing," Alec said, his chest heaving from his overstimulation. His eyes were halfway closed, still hazy.

"Yeah," Magnus said, rolling over so that he was flat on his back next to Alec. He snapped away the condom and the mess on Alec's chest. Magnus heard Alec's soft intake of breath from the surprise of his magic. "It's too bad you won't remember it in the morning," he said, kissing Alec on the cheek.

The younger boy looked confused, "What?"

"Nevermind, darling, let's get some sleep. I have a lot of planning to do."

(Line Break)

**Hello! Tell me what you think! This is a two shot, and the next chapter is Magnus using all of his new information to give Alec exactly what he needs! It will be in Alec's POV, so review to make me write it faster! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all of the favorites/follows/reviews. I'm glad you like it! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :) Enjoy!**

"Magnus," Alec said, gently touching his fiancee's cheek. His eyes fluttered opened and he grinned sleepily up at Alec who was standing at the side of his bed.

"Good morning," he said, his voice raspy from his constant light snoring.

"Not quite," Alec said, smiling apologetically. "I just got a call from Izzy. There's an outbreak of demons by a mundie hospital. I have to go," he said, hoping Magnus wouldn't be too mad.

"When will you be back?" Magnus asked, his sleepy eyes struggling to stay open.

"It shouldn't take too long. I'll probably be home by ten," Alec said.

Magnus grabbed his hand, "Promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course," Alec said, giving a reassuring squeeze to Magnus' hand.

"Good. Now give me a kiss and let me go back to sleep." Alec chuckled, leaning down to place his lips gently against Magnus'. Magnus responded in kind, grabbing the back of Alec's neck and making the kiss deeper. Alec sighed softly, his hand caressing Magnus' cheek.

"I should go," he said, pulling back.

Magnus smiled sweetly at him, "I love you, Alexander."

"I love you, too," Alec said immediately. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I'll be waiting." Magnus got another quick kiss before Alec was out the door.

Getting over to where the demons were attacking took him less than five minutes. After another ten minutes, Alec had killed nearly fifteen demons. By the time Jace and Izzy had arrived, Alec had already taken care of half of them. "What the hell took you guys so long?" he asked, letting another arrow land in the heart of a heaping mess of black sludge.

"The subway was packed, so we had to hail a cab," Jace said, running up ahead and stabbing another demon that was hissing. He started taking them down rapidly; five by the time Isabelle was speaking.

"It's not our fault that public transportation sucks," Isabelle said, her black hair pulled back in a loose bun. Alec knew that late night calls like this made Isabelle cranky. She sighed heavily, letting her whip slash out while another arrow soared through the air.

"Well, honestly you guys didn't really need my help with this," Alec grumbled. Before he had been so rudely woken up by his phone ringing, he had been cuddling with his ever so sexy fiancee. Right now, that's all he could think about. The sweet rush of the fight only made him think of getting back into bed with Magnus, but it wasn't sleep he was yearning for. He blushed at the thought, letting three arrows quickly fly into the farthest demons at the back of the alley.

"Just because you moved out of the institute doesn't mean you're off call," Isabelle said, her voice straining a little as she slung her whip around a particularly revolting creature.

Alec pulled an arrow out a demon he shot, reloading it and catching one of the remaining few right in the skull.

"No, he's right, Iz," Jace said as he caught the last one. "This attack was totally a bust. I thought it was going to be six times the size of this. One of us could have handled it alone with our eyes closed."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. She hated to be proven wrong. "Well, when we got the call, they said it would take at least two heavily armed people."

"Why?" Alec asked, he was slightly out of breath as they moved up the alley between the hospital and the emergency center. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he surveyed the alley. "Do you think some ran off?" Something about this didn't make sense. Killing all of the pack only took an hour when it should have taken four or five. Why would he be called out in the middle of the night for something most beginning shadowhunters did as training? Was it some sort of a trap?

"No," Jace said, wiping a thin layer of sweat off of his forehead. "The conclave probably just wants to ensure complete victory with every fight," he sounded a bit monotonous and entirely annoyed. "They're always sending out more than necessary now that Sebastian's done for. I don't know why," he said, wiping a seraph blade off on his sleeve. "It's such a dumb ass move, but who are we to tell them what to do."

"I agree," Isabelle said, recoiling her whip around her wrist. "But who cares. Do you guys want to hit Taki's? I'm starving," she said as the last demon fell to the ground.

"Izzy," Alec said, incredulously, "It's three o'clock in the morning. I want to go home," he complained.

For a second, Isabelle looked worried, but she quickly masked it. _Well that was weird,_ Alec thought. "Come on, Alec. I didn't bring any money with me, and I know Jace sure as hell can't afford to feed me."

"How about I just give you some money," Alec slung his bow over his shoulder by his quiver before reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. "That way you can go eat, and I can go sleep." In all honesty, Alec was feeling a little hot. He didn't want to sit in a restaurant for an hour drinking coffee and listening to the latest 'guess what Clary said' or 'guess what Simon showed me' chit chat. He just wanted to go back to the apartment and maybe coax Magnus into a little intimate time. Alec blushed at the thought as Jace took his wallet from his hands.

"Why don't you just come to eat with us?" he asked, looking to see how much money his parabatai was carrying around. "We never get to see you anymore now that you're moved in with the Sparkle King."

Alec snatched his wallet back, ignoring Jace's comment about Magnus. "Fine," he agreed.

"Good," Isabelle said. "I don't want to be left alone and have to listen to Mr. Clary Fray," Isabelle said jerking her thumb towards Jace.

Alec chuckled while Jace objected. "I wear the pants in the relationship. I'm Mr. Jace. She's Mrs. Jace."

"Yeah right," Alec said, sliding his wallet back into his pocket after making sure that Jace didn't steal anything. "You're whipped."

Isabelle used her actual whip to make the sound and emphasize Alec's point. Because it was three in the morning, there were hardly any mundanes walking along the sidewalk to see it.

Jace scoffed, "Like you have room to talk."

"Oh please," Alec said, opening the door to the Taki's diner. Jace and Isabelle walked in, immediately followed by Alec. "Magnus and I are equals, but if anything, I'm the one in charge." Alec knew this was definitely not the case at all, but hey, he's still a man and he has to defend his manly honour.

"I bet," Jace said sarcastically as they all slid into a booth. Jace and Izzy sat on one side while Alec sat on the other. "Because Magnus doesn't pick out your clothes or cut your hair ever."

Alec rolled his eyes as Izzy laughed. "I only do that because he begs me to," Alec said. "Those things really don't matter. Izzy used to do that before Magnus and I were dating." Alec knew he was fighting a losing battle. Isabelle and Jace both knew that Magnus had complete control in the relationship. "Besides, I have Magnus totally whipped."

"What was that, darling?" a familiar voice spoke behind Alec as Isabelle and Jace both started dying of laughter.

Alec turned around, seeing a slightly sleepy looking Magnus standing behind him. "Oh, hi, baby," Alec said, desperately hoping that the endearment would cause Magnus to ignore his last sentence. However, he didn't hold onto that thought long as he saw what Magnus was wearing. It was quite possibly Alec's wet dream come true. He was wearing the leather pants with the six buttons on the front that always had an effect on him, his hair was down without any product, waiting to be touched, and he was wearing one of Alec's black knit sweaters. Of course, due to the height and build difference, the sweater was a little short and a little wide on Magnus, making every inch of his leather pants visible, and even a small strip of deliciously bare skin. As soon as he took it all in, Alec could feel his entire face flush a deep scarlet color. Subconsciously, he was hoping that his siblings took it for embarrassment rather than arousal. "What a-are you doing here?" he choked out, his mouth suddenly very _very_ dry.

"Isabelle texted me and invited me," he said dismissively as he sat down right next to Alec. Said boy flushed even more when Magnus let a hand slide down Alec's thigh to his knee under the table. Of course, this was something Magnus did all the time, but with what he was wearing, Alec almost couldn't handle it. "Now please, continue to tell you siblings how whipped I am," he said, turning to look Alec in the eyes. He had a mischievous glint that was barely visible behind the tiredness in his eyes. He had opted out of most of his usual makeup, only wearing a thin black liner and a little glitter that looked as though it was left over from a different day of makeup. Alec stared at him dumbly, quickly becoming a lot more aroused than he should have been in a public diner.

Realizing that his mouth had been hanging open, Alec closed it abruptly, before opening it again to speak. "I, uh..." Oh god, it was hard for him to think of words when Magnus' looked like that.

"What's the matter, Alec?" Isabelle asked with a smile in her voice, "I thought you had complete control over your man."

"S-shut up," Alec said, trying to calm his body down as it was screaming for him to drop his pants and let Magnus fuck him in this booth.

Magnus laughed heartily as his hand slid up his thigh again, nails scratching playfully. Alec closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to moan. Magnus seemed to be unaware of what he was doing to him, because he just picked up the menu, removing his hand, and began looking for something to eat.

The waitress took that moment to take their orders. Jace and Izzy both ordered omelets, while Magnus ordered pancakes with whipped cream. Alec was staring intently down at the table, trying to calm down his overwhelming excitement. He hadn't even noticed the waitress walk up.

"Alexander, honey," Magnus said, "What do you want?"

Alec looked up and blushed, "Oh, uh, just coffee for me, thanks."

The waitress smiled at them all, surprisingly chipper for someone at three in the morning, before walking back to the kitchen.

"So, Magnus," Isabelle was saying, "have you set a date for the wedding yet?"

Alec barely listened as Magnus talked about possible dates. His mind was concentrating more on not passing out from loss of blood to the brain, because right now, all of his blood was racing south like birds in the winter.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Jace said, getting up and leaving the table. Alec took a little time to notice that Magnus' and Isabelle's conversation had ended. Izzy was texting on her phone, not paying any attention to anything else.

"Are you okay, darling?" Magnus whispered in his ear, his hand landing once again on his thigh. A surge of heat erupted from the touch, making Alec almost whimper.

Alec couldn't dare speak. Surely Magnus knew what was going on. After all, the problem was very apparent in his black jeans. Alec took a deep shuddering breath, before letting it out in a sigh. "I thought I told you not to wear those pants when we go out," Alec said, trying to sound a little in control, but it came out more of a whine whispered in his fiancee's ear.

Magnus knit his eyebrows together, and Alec could tell he was feigning innocence, "I forgot. I was in such a rush to get here and have an early breakfast with you that I just grabbed the first thing I saw." Magnus' hand slowly moved up and down, driving Alec completely insane. "You're not mad are you? Because I can make it up to you," he said seductively into Alec's ear. His hot breath hit his neck and Magnus tilted his head so no one could see him bite Alec's ear lobe and tug it roughly.

Alec couldn't help the moan that came out of his mouth. It was low and quiet, but it still made Isabelle look up from her phone. Magnus had pulled back away, trying his damndest not to laugh. "Hey, you two," his baby sister said, "no sex talk at the table. Where are your manners?" she said with a laugh, looking back at her phone. Alec's cheeks flooded with an impossibly dark red. Jace came back in the same moment, sitting down and immediately drawing a conversation between himself and Izzy about some TV series Clary and Simon were making them watch. Neither Magnus nor Alec were paying any attention to them. They both had better things on their minds.

Magnus glanced side long at Alec, a sly grin on his face. Alec looked back at him indignantly, just wanting to go home and get Magnus into bed. He leaned over again, pressing his lips against Alec's ear as he spoke quietly to him, "You look so fuckable with your cheeks so flushed and your body glistening with sweat from your saving the world."

Alec's breath hitched as he turned to respond, trying to be quiet, "D-damnit, Magnus, you have to stop. I'm already hard," he said desperately.

Magnus just chuckled as the waitress brought all of their orders. "So, Alec, are we still on for training tomorrow?" Jace asked, stuffing a huge fork full of omelet into his mouth.

"Uh," Alec said, trying to steady his voice as Magnus' hand slid one more time down his thigh before he reached for his pancakes. Alec was glad Magnus had a distraction because he didn't think he would be able to speak otherwise. "S-sure. What time?" Alec asked, hoping it was going to be late because he was definitely going to be sore after what he planned to do with Magnus today.

"How does seven in the morning sound?" Jace asked.

Luckily Magnus knew what Alec had planned, and knew he would need more time. "I hate to rain on your killing practice parade," Magnus said, "but Alexander and I have wedding plans to tend to tomorrow morning. He won't be available until at least four in the afternoon." Alec knew for a fact that they did not have wedding plans, but didn't dare say a word. All he could think about was getting back home.

Alec barely heard Jace's reply as he watched Magnus' lips wrap around whipped cream covered pancakes. He licked away the excess fluffy white dessert topping with a quick swipe of the tongue that made Alec's breath catch.

"Magnus," Alec said, interrupting Jace.

"Yes, darling?" Magnus replied, one eyebrow raised as he turned to his fiancee.

"We need to go home," Alec said, his blush still apparent on his cheeks.

Magnus' eyes glanced down to the bulge in Alec's pants and he smirked. "Why?" he asked, both Isabelle and Jace looking at Alec for interrupting so suddenly. Magnus knew why, damnit, and Alec didn't want to wait any more.

"I'm tired," Alec lied, giving Magnus a death glare.

"But you have coffee, sweetheart," Magnus pointed out. He looked innocent, but Alec knew better.

He sighed heavily, blowing his dark hair out of his face. "Damnit, Magnus, I'm going home with or without you," Alec said, knowing that Magnus knew 'going home' meant fixing the problem in his shadowhunter pants. Alec pushed Magnus out of the booth, pulled his sweater down over his erection so no one would see it, and stormed out of the diner. Magnus stood a little shocked next to the booth for a moment before he apologized to Jace and Izzy and ran after his fiancee.

"Alec, you're not really mad are you?" Magnus asked, looking worried as he ran to catch up to him. Because Magnus' apartment was so close to Taki's, they could just walk back home.

"No," Alec said, grabbing Magnus' hand and making them walk a little faster. His face was set in determination and his cheeks were still flushed red.

Magnus smiled, kissing Alec's cheek with a smile. Alec moaned at the contact despite how innocent it was. "So, are we going to fuck now?" Magnus whispered in his ear as they reached the door to the apartment building.

Alec bit his lip as he unlocked the door, nodding eagerly. Through a few moments of sloppy kisses, stumbling up stairs, and Magnus nearly kicking the door to his flat open when he couldn't find the key fast enough, they made it into the living room. Alec had backed Magnus up against the door, grinding against him and kissing his jaw. Magnus sighed in pleasure, his head falling back against the wall with a dull thump.

"Bedroom," Magnus said, breathlessly as Alec's hand found its way into his skin tight pants.

Alec growled low in his throat when Magnus reciprocated by rubbing his thigh against Alec's jean clad groin. "No, let's, _ungh_, d-do it h-here," he gasped out, removing his hand from pleasuring Magnus and instead working on the six buttons of his pants. Magnus' eyes dilated fully, kicking off his shoes and socks with clumsy eagerness. Alec's hands gripped tightly to the leather of his pants as he pulled them down, dropping to his knees as he did so. Magnus' hands fell to the bottom of the sweater, about to lift it off of his body when shy hands stopped him.

"Uh, w-will you, um, keep the sweater on?" Alec asked, his blush blossoming from the words. "I mean. I, uh, really like you naked, you know that, but it's just really hot," he said, biting his lip, unsure.

Magnus smiled, "Anything for you darling." He left the sweater on, much to Alec's pleasure. However, he preferred his shadowhunter to be completely naked. Snapping his fingers as Alec began kissing his hip, all of the younger boy's clothes disappeared. He gasped, a shiver running through him.

"I will never get used to that," he said, his blue eyes large and luminous in the morning light of the room.

Magnus was about to comment back, but was swiftly interrupted when Alec's lips wrapped around his dick. Magnus moaned, his head hitting the wall with a more prominent thump this time. His hands laced into Alec's hair, tugging slightly and guiding his head. Something about the innocent blush on his cheeks and the shy sucks made it all the more pleasurable. Even after doing this at least a hundred times, Alec was still shy and vulnerable. "Oh sweet unmerciful Lilith," Magnus whimpered as his teeth gently scraped against his flushed and swelling skin. "Alexander."

Alec stood up, his lips finding Magnus' again, biting and nipping so much that Magnus was sure his lips were swollen. "If I ask you to do something for me, do you promise not to laugh at me?" Alec asked, his face suddenly anxious.

Magnus looked deep into his eyes, "Of course, darling. I would never laugh at you." His arms snaked around Alec's waist, pulling him flush against his body.

Alec looked down, his hands around Magnus' neck. "W-will you, uhm," he paused, not knowing the right way to ask his fiancee for what he wanted.

"What is it, darling?" Magnus asked, trying and failing to catch Alec's eyes with his own.

Alec buried his face in Magnus' neck, horribly embarrassed. The heat coming off of his skin made Magnus sweat a little. "I want you to..." he took a deep and shuddering breath, "nevermind."

Magnus grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes. "I would do anything for you, and I would never laugh or make fun of you for something you are insecure about. I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and I want you to be completely honest about what you want."

"I don't want to say it," Alec said, ashamed.

Magnus grabbed his hand and led him over to the sofa. They sat down together, the moment not as heated as before. "If I guess it, will you tell me yes or no?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded, knowing that Magnus was just trying to make this easier on him. He didn't feel comfortable asking for things. It made him feel like he was taking too much of what other people needed.

Magnus kissed his lips softly, "Is it something sexual?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Alec nodded as Magnus pushed him back so that he was lying flat on his back on the sofa. The heat of the moment was quickly returning. Magnus was hovering over him, the threads of his sweater tickling Alec's abdomen.

"Is it something I do with my hands?" Magnus' hands ran up and down his thighs, rising goose bumps.

Alec shook his head in disagreement, his eyes closing as Magnus bit his neck and whispered in his ear. "Is it something I do with my mouth?"

Alec's eyebrows drew together as he nodded. He couldn't dare look at Magnus. This was too embarrassing for eye contact.

Magnus didn't seem to think so. He placed featherlight kisses on his eyelids, coaxing them open. Magnus smiled down at him, genuine and supportive. "Is my tongue involved?" he asked smiling when Alec gave a shaky nod. "Is it a blow job?" Magnus asked, his hands toying with Alec's nipples.

Alec bit his bottom lip, his face flaming. He shook his head in disagreement, closing his eyes so Magnus wouldn't see his embarrassment. Magnus sat in silent confusion for a moment before he let out a delighted gasp. He slid back on the sofa, spreading Alec's legs as far apart as they would go as he slid a finger down from Alec's balls to his asshole, teasing it with a sensual massage. "Is this what you want?" Magnus asked, his head leaning down while he lifted Alec's hips off of the cushions. His tongue darted out, causing Alec to moan uncontrollably. "You want a rim job, sweetheart?"

Alec bit his lip harder, his eye closed so tightly that he thought they would burst. "Y-yes, please," he whispered out.

Magnus got off of the sofa, sitting on the floor. He grabbed Alec by the legs and spun him so that he had perfect access to his hole. Alec was halfway sitting up with his shoulders resting against the back of the sofa. Magnus was looking up at him with a look that made his heart beat escalate and his cock twitch. He leaned forward, his dark hair tickling Alec's thighs as his tongue prodded the heated skin. The silky feeling made Alec whine and clutch the sofa. "S-so, ungh..." he trailed off as warm hands carressed his sides. The tongue was so warm and wet, making his body shiver and yearn for more touches.

Magnus seemed to be very much enjoying Alec's pleasure. Every moan, whimper, whine, growl, and gasp that was emitted only made him press his tongue further or let his hands grip onto Alec's wanton body. He swirled his long tongue inside of him, making a string of curses fall upon his ears.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh please, Angel, Mags," Alec whined, gripping Magnus' hair and pressing him deeper.

Magnus let out a reverberating murmur against his skin, causing him to nearly rip Magnus' hair out.

"S-shit, Magnu-uhs, stop, please. I'm going to, _ah,_ cum."

Magnus pulled back, earning a rewarding whimper from Alec. He sat down next to Alec on the sofa, pulling him onto his lap. He snapped, a bottle of lubrication in his fingers within seconds.

"You don't have to... you know. I'm ready now," Alec said, avoiding eye contact as he grinded down on Magnus to prove his point.

Magnus growled in pleasure, snapping on a condom. Alec took the lube from his hands, squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand before rubbing it on Magnus. His hips lifted into the touch, silently begging for more. Alec tossed the bottle aside and gave Magnus what he was asking for. He settled down onto his lap, taking him in all the way in a quick motion. Magnus nearly screamed while Alec looked slightly discomforted, but didn't say anything as he rose up on his knees again, only to drop back down with the same speed.

The slow rise and quick fall drove Magnus insane. Alec's body was always so tight and hot, and the faces he made could make Magnus orgasm twice over.

When he was sure that Alec was no longer discomforted, Magnus started to move his hips to reciprocate Alec's rebounding up and down motions. The younger boy gasped, his walls contracting around Magnus in the most pleasurable way as he moved faster. Apparently, this angle was perfect to hit Alec's sweet spot. Magnus' fingernails dug into the skin of Alec's hip as he thrust up into him, abusing the poor boy's prostate with every single movement. Alec was gasping above him, his hands on Magnus' shoulders, and his mouth open wide with bliss. His eyes were open, long lashes casting shadows over his hazy eyes in the early morning light. His eyebrows were scrunching and unscrunching as he circled his hips around Magnus.

Magnus let his head fall back, his eyes struggling to remain open as his orgasm was coming close. "Alexander, darling," he gasped, breathless. He let his finger nails drag torturously down Alec's back, eyes rolling back in his head. He was so close.

"Anda membuat saya orgasme ketika Anda mengatakan nama saya seperti itu," Alec gasped, clutching his fiancee through the sweater and cumming harder than he ever had before in his life. Magnus cliimaxed as well, his hips pushing hard into Alec. The orgasm was so intense that Alec blacked out, falling forward into Magnus' arms.

Surprised, Magnus pulled out of him, lying him down on the sofa flat on his back. He quickly fanned him, snapping a glass of cold water into his hands. He splashed a little on his lover's face, rousing him from unconciousness. His cheeks were flushed red and his hair fanned against the cushion, making him look angelic in the sunrise lighting of the room. He gave a small smile to his fiancee, looking innocent. Setting the glass down, Magnus stared at Alec astonished, "I didn't know you knew Indonesian."

Alec blushed more, "Hodge taught me. Along with French, Dutch, German, and Spanish."

Magnus laid on top of his beautiful angel, carressing the hair out of his face. "Well then, I need to thank Hodge for giving me the best orgasm I've ever had."

Alec's nose scrunched up at that. He played with the strings on the sweater Magnus was still wearing and looked into Magnus' cat eyes. "I, uhm, actually think you can thank me for that," he said, causing Magnus to laugh heartily and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, darling." He wrapped his arms around Alec, holding him tight. "I hope I was satisfactory for you as well," he mumbled against Alec's chest. The sleepiness that followed his orgasm catching up to him.

Alec snorted, one arm slipping around Magnus' waist while the other played with his soft black hair. "For Angel's sake, Mags, I passed out. I don't think it can get much better. If it does, I might actually die," Alec said, earning another chuckle from Magnus.

"We don't want that," he said, snapping a blanket on top of them despite the fact that he was still wearing a sweater.

"It would be a nice death," Alec murmured, almost surrendering to the sleep his body was so close to.

"Yes it would," Magnus said, pulling Alec close. "I love you, my sweet darling."

Alec smiled, his eyes slipping closed as he kissed the top of Magnus' head. "And I love you, Magnus."

**FIN. So, sorry it took so long to update, I've been watching Supernatural. I'm on season five, and I love it. **

**Anyway. I hope you liked it, so please tell me what you think in a review? That would be great!**

**And one more thing! Alec said, "You make me orgasm when you say my name like that," in Indonesian. (I used google translate so it might not be accurate.) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
